Moron
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Requested by: Shiranai Atsune Oneshot Naegi x OC with slight Togami x Celestia


**ELLO~! Guess what!? Someone made another request for me! / I'm so honored! This one is by Shiranai Atsune, she wanted me to do a fanfiction with her OC. First off, I don't own Dangan ronpa or the OC presented in this fanfiction. Rated T for a swear word and cause...i'm not good with ratings. Okay! ENJOY!**

Hope's Peak Academy, a true hell hole. Only a few students are left, because this...thing has been forcing us to kill each other. Now there's only about seven of us left, there use to be sixteen. I rather not go into detail how this became. Oh, I should introduce myself. My name's Takahashi Haruna. I'm 15 years old and I was given the title; SHSL Soccer Player. I have long, wavy, navy-blue hair with straight bangs that are tucked onto the sides with my hair clips. I wear a typical elbow-long-sleeved sailor girl uniform, white shirt with a brown bow and a brown skirt. Well enough about me, I guess I should explain the story of how me and my seven friends escaped this hell hole. Let's begin then...

When I was living those first few days, I was pretty bossy, only because I couldn't trust anyone. Well, I thought that at least...then Naegi-kun came along. He's a really sweet guy and the first person I opened up to since I got locked up in here. Then, slowly, everyone was killing each other, one suicide, the rest...murder. It was terrible to say the least. Now, i'm walking down the halls of Hope's Peak to reach the eating area for breakfast. I entered it to see all seven students that were left; Aoi, Celestia, Fukawa, Hagakure, Kirgiri, Naegi, and Togami. Aoi greeted me with a large smile. "Good morning Haru-chan~!" She greeted. I smiled and walked to sit down next to Naegi-kun, who greeted me as well. "Morning, Haru-chan."

I blushed slightly. I forgot to mention, I sort of have a crush on Naegi-kun. I don't know why him of all people but, I guess he's just the only person I can really trust in this place, besides Aoi. "You seem to be getting up late, hope you're not planning anything." I heard a voice said. I looked over to see it was Celestia, sitting next to Togami, drinking her tea as she always does. I simply growled in response. "H-Hey now Celes-san, Haru-chan would never do something like that!" Naegi objected. Celestia went back to sipping her tea, remaining quiet. "Celes-san, let's try not to suspect people so easily." Kirgiri said. I sighed, I really didn't need people standing up for me. But, I guess Kirgiri-san was just trying to prove a point, not actually stand up for me. "Like you have room to talk, you're the most suspicious out of all of us." Someone said. I looked to see it was the king of jerks, Togami. He's the biggest asshole you could ever come across. I still don't understand how Celes-san could ever be in a relationship with him. "That's quite a thing to say, Togami-kun." Kirgiri said, glaring daggers at him. "I am simply saying what we're all thinking." He replied, glaring at her, back. I saw Celestia smiling slightly. "He has a point, Kirgiri-san. You always seem to disappear from us." She said. Kirgiri bit her lip, she looked annoyed, I don't blame her one bit. Togami smiled down at Celestia and held her hand. Fukawa growled and looked away. Those two were really lovey dovey for each other... "You know, with the way you two have been acting, I would have suspected you guys were up to something!" I snapped. They both glared at me. "Haruna!"

"You shouldn't open your mouth to where it isn't needed." Togami told me. My eyes widen slightly as I clenched my fist. "Then stop ganging up on us all the time!" I snapped. "We're not, we're simply stating the facts. I do hope this isn't stress coming from your end, Haru-chan. If it was, I would suspect you to be a culprit, coming up with something." Celestia told me. My pupils shrunk...they...suspect me!?

I couldn't take the stress anymore so I walked out, annoyed. "H-haru-chan!" Aoi called for me, I didn't listen though. I just ignored her. I kept walking till I hit a random spot in the hallway. I sighed. I hate how everyone is just turning on each other like this, we're all trapped here, and yet the smaller our numbers are...the worst it gets.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see it was Naegi-kun, panting. It sounded like ran here from the eating area...but why? Once he finally got his breath back, he spoke. "Are you okay, Haru-chan?" He asked me. "Yeah, i'm fine. I just...hate how Togami is basically pointing fingers at everyone. He's such a moron." I answered, growling slightly. "Come on, Haru-chan. We're all on the same boat here." He told me. "I know that, Naegi-kun! I'm not a moron! That's why I hate Togami, he's just making it worse for us! He and that lazy brat, Celestia." I snapped. "You shouldn't insult your friends like that. Yeah, I know Togami can be a bit mean but, we should just worry about how to get out of here..." He said. "...I guess." I sighed. He smiled wide and slowly grabbed my hand. I looked over at him. "N-naegi?"

"Don't let what Celes-san and Togami-kun said get to you, okay? I would never suspect you." He said. Before I could react, I felt a pair of lips touch mine for a moment. Then I realized...Did...NAEGI-KUN JUST KISS ME!?

It was only a quick one but...

My eyes widen and my cheeks turned pink. I looked at him and saw his cheeks were pink as well. He laughed nervously. "Well, I-I guess i'll see you later." He said as he walked off. Once he was gone, I touched my lips gently. He...really kissed me? My eyes narrowed and my cheeks turned from pink to red. "...Moron.."

**I'm so sorry it isn't longer! I couldn't think of anything else and I was litterally pacing what I should do. This was the only thing that came to mind. I hope I wrote your character okay Shiranai Atsune. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see ya later~ **

**Bye-meee!**


End file.
